Endless Longing Version 2
by Alexis Erika Rose
Summary: New and Improved! An obsessive modern Phan-girl gets the chance to live her dreams and win Erik's heart. Will it work? Only time will tell... COMPLETE.
1. In the Begining

A/N Okay Well here is the beginning of my improved version… I hope. MY writing has improved and I didn't really like it the first time so without too many plot changes and the SAME ending. Here goes.

I had to write this one. I HAD to. It may seem stupid or out there to you, but my fantasy, for the longest time has been to be a part of that great and wonderful story of the Phantom of the Opera, my Muse tells me this is a good idea… So now without further ado, I give you my new and improved story...

Chapter One: In The Beginning

Gwenivyre Igraine Chanay (pronounced Shaun-yay, French, not chain a like the American's say) sat on the dusty, decrepit old stage, staring in awe at the once beautiful chandelier that now lay shattered before her. How was it that the legend that had haunted her for years had been true?

She reflected on the events that had led her here. The main factor being her huge obsession with the Phantom, whose voice she heard with every breath. Gwen sighed and thought back to the moment she had first heard his voice. That fateful moment had occurred when she was eight and first heard her grandfather's CD, _The Phantom of the Opera Original Broadway Cast Recording._ She loved Michael Crawford's portrayal of the man whose soul was dark, even darker than her own had been the summer of her thirteenth year, when her father had taken his own life. That summer she'd gone out and bought the book and since then had worn its pages out by reading it countless times, that book had fueled an obsession with the Phantom, the Angel of Music, and it had filled the void which her father's death had left. She'd gone through several CD soundtracks from the movie and Broadway production and several DVD copies of the movie. She'd spent vast amounts of money on her obsession, and many people thought she was crazy. She'd researched the myths and cursed Christine Daaé innumerable times for being so foolish as to deny the Phantom's love. This trip to the very place that the Phantom, one Erik L'Ange according to legend, had been a senior gift from the over indulging family, who had been so good to her since her father had died. Gwen wiped a silent tear that fell down her cheek as she was overcome the sadness that still possessed her when she thought of he beloved father.

This trip had been wonderful; she'd even found the DeChagny family cemetery. She had seen the graves of Christine, Raoul, and their descendents. Gwen sighed and resigned herself to the fact that she could never travel back in time and win Erik's heart and save him from the eternal darkness that followed his dangerous obsession (yes Gwen had realized that she was being completely nonsensical, but she had loved Erik and all his deformities since she'd been old enough to know what love was.)

Gwen looked around at all the dust and dirt that diminished the beauty of what had once been the most glorious venue in all of France and quite possibly the world. Often Gwen had compared the Phantom's story to that of King Arthur's, Erik being Arthur, Christine her own namesake Gwenivere, Raoul Lancelot, and the wondrous Opera House the Camelot that the dangerous love triangle had destroyed. Gwen sighed as she pulled her weight up and moved to the center of the stage. Overcome with desire to sing on the very stage where Christine had made her debut and won the heart of both an Angel and a Vicomte, Gwen lifted her voice in song.

"Angel of music guide and guardian, bring to me your glory," her voice was pure and sweet, but it was also deceiving, as soft as candlelight, but with an edge that was as hard as lighting, as Erik might so poetically put it. "Angel of music hide no longer come to me strange angel!" A tear slid down her check (again) as she sang the words that would never come true, so she sang something else instead. Something more true, something to honor Erik's memory… and maybe Christine's too, you can't help you love after all.

"Pie Jesu, Pie Jesu,

Pie Jesu, Pie Jesu,

Qui Tollis peccata mundi;

Dona eis requiem,

Dona eis requiem,

Agnus Dei,Agnus Dei

Agnus Dei, Agnus Dei

Quit Tollis peccata mundi;

Dona eis requiem,

Dona eis requiem,

Sempiternam, sempiternam requiem..."

Gwen sang the song well, though not half so well as Sarah Brightman did. She took a breath as she repeated the translation in her head.

_Lord have mercy,_

_Lord have mercy,_

_You who take away the sins of the world; _

_Grant them peace,_

_Grant them peace,_

_Lamb of God, Lamb of God_

_Lamb of God, Lamb of God _

_You who take away the sins of the world;_

_Grant them peace,_

_Grant them peace, _

_Peace everlasting, everlasting._

Gwen sighed and then remembered something one of her science teachers had told her on a rare day when she had actually been paying attention and not day dreaming about Erik.

"_Some scientists, the radically outspoken ones," Mr. Matthews said, "believe that people can create rifts in the time space continuum by sheer force of will or an over flow of emotion..." and then he went into equations that supposedly proved the theory and Gwen drifted back into her dream world._

Gwen smiled sadly, she certainly had the will to go back and her emotions were flowing in rampant rage. She wasn't sure how the scientists had proposed to get through the supposed rift but as for her, she would merely jump from the stage. After all it couldn't hurt to try could it?

"Pitiful creature of darkness...god give me courage to show you, you are not alone!"

Gwen's voice soared as she ran across the stage She closed her eyes as she leapt from the stage or rather tried to. Just as she reached the edge of the stage and began to jump she lost her balance and slipped, or that's what it felt like.

_I am your angel, come to the Angel of music..._

The haunting sound filled her head as she fell for what seemed like all eternity. It was a strange feeling. Every nerve in her body tingled with a fuzzy pain as she fell and feel and feel. It seemed as though millions of lights spun around her as the millions of voices talking at once filled her eras. As the feeling of falling sped up the pain in her body intensified until she could stand no longer and let out an earsplitting scream that echoed through the now silent room.

The falling feeling stopped suddenly, as did the pain in her body and her scream. She landed flat on her back as her head slammed against the cold stone floor with a resounding _crack!_ She lay there for a moment stunned as the pain shot through her head. _God I'm an idiot and this is the price, what was I thinking jumping from the stage like that! Oh yes, Erik and Time Travel._

When Gwen opened her eyes she found her self staring into the concerned eyes of three women who looked very familiar. Though not exactly as she remembered them.

_This is odd_, she thought, _there certainly wasn't anyone in the room when I jumped…but Oh my god I know these people!_


	2. Unbelievable!

A/N: And my muse pushes me onward… God bless my Angel of Writing!

Chapter Two Unbelievable!

Gwen looked up at the three faces above her, those of Madame Giry, her daughter Meg, and the insufferable Christine Daaé.

"Are you okay?" Christine asked.

"Yes, I-I think so," Gwen said dazedly...

"My stars! What were you thinking, child? Don't you ever do that again Melody Jayne Crawford!" Madame Giry's reprimand was spoken harshly, but also lovingly.

"Wait, what did you just call me?"

"Melody Jayne Crawford silly, it's your name!" Meg giggled a shrill sound that made Gwen's head hurt worse.

"No its not. I'm Gwenivyre Igraine Chanay..." She said firmly, though still dazed from the blow to her head.

"You must have hit your head really hard Mel," Christine said, frowning slightly, "I don't know what you were thinking; Carlotta's singing isn't _that_ bad." Christine and Meg giggled and Gwen, Mel rather, smiled at the jest.

_I am seriously in The Phantom's story... Dream or no, I will live out my fantasy..._

"Your right Chrissie," Gwen said reaching into Melody's memory and using the nickname that felt most familiar. "I don't know what I was thinking, but I believe I've twisted my ankle..." she said as she noted the sharp pain that was shooting through her ankle. She decided that she must have twisted it when she slipped and fell from the stage.

A few minutes later Gwen was sitting on the stage, with a cold compress on her ankle, in the costume that all the ballerina/ chorus girls were wearing at the night's gala presentation of _Hannibal_, in which Gwen knew Christine would be performing unless... Gwen decided it was time to mix things up and change the past. Perhaps it would save a lot of grief if Melody took Christine's place. After all Gwen _had _been probing in Melody's memory, and she _had_ discovered that Melody had memories of being The Angel's pupil after her parent's had died in a brutal murder when she was eight. Gwen smiled; she was used to sprained ankles after four years of high school Marching Band. She stood and stretched, glad for the ballet lessons her parents had made her take, she knew this dance perfectly... rather Melody did.

She danced gracefully as Carlotta crooned and the new mangers surveyed them...then, as she had known she would, Carlotta left. She waited until the mangers were panicking and she saw Madame Giry move towards Christine.

"I could sing it sir," her voice was soft, but they heard her, she had made sure of that. Mme. Giry looked at her in shock.

"A chorus girl? Oh don't be ridiculous!"

"I have been taking lessons, from a great teacher, a man with the voice of an angel..." Christine's jaw dropped and she glared at Gwen catching her a bit off guard, as it was the last thing she'd expected.

"What is his name girl?"

"Erik L'Ange." Mme. Giry gasped and covered her mouth.

"Well I have never heard of him, but go on let us here you..."

. . . .

That night at the gala Gwen was magnificent. Her voice soared as it never had before as Erik had taught both her and Melody to do. Gwen felt her tears falling down her checks as she heard the cheering crowd, a sound she, as performer, loved dearly. She ran off stage and into her dressing room, hurriedly changing out of her clothes, so that she could head to the Chapel. Mme. Giry had been displeased with her taking Christine's place, she could tell, but was Erik? Gwen knew he probably would be, it was to stupid to think he might not be, but was not her voice beautiful too? She could not wait to meet him, the real Phantom, not just some actor...

As soon as she had had changed she quickly made her way to the Chapel. However Christine had beaten her there. This girl was quickly becoming Gwen's nemesis.

_Damn it! _Gwen sighed as she entered the room and decided that since Meg wasn't there yet she would play Meg's part.

"Where in the world have you been hiding? Really you were perfect." She sighed as she went through the routine. Afterwards she went into Christine's room with her to await the opportunity to see her beloved Erik.


	3. A Dream Come True

A/N: I'm sorry I haven't written in so long! Life sort of caught up with me, what with it being my senior year and all, so I'll shut up now and write now!

Chapter Two: A Dream Come True

After about five endless minutes of nostalgic drabble between Christine and Raoul, he finally left.

_Thank god, _Gwen thought as she moved out of sight, knowing she'd been forgotten by Christine. After all her years of Phantom education Gwen should have known what would happen next, but her actual memories were still a little fuzzy and his magnificent voice caught her completely off guard.

"Insolent boy, this slave of fashion, basking in your glory! Ignorant fool, this brave young suitor, sharing in my triumph!" His voice was even more beautiful than any she had ever heard, but why was he still singing that? Come to think of it, how did Raoul notice Christine when Melody was the one singing? Gwen just shrugged it off, it didn't matter anyway.

"Angel of music, speak I listen, stay by my side, guide me. Angel my soul was weak forgive me, enter at last master..."

"Flattering child you shall know me, see why in shadow I hide. Look at your face in the mirror, I am there inside!" If Gwen had thought that line beautiful before, it was heavenly now. That one line had always, been her favorite out of the whole movie. That one line held such pain and longing... Gwen looked up, to an empty room, while she'd been mesmerized by the angel's voice he and Christine had left. Gwen sighed and entered the secret door behind the mirror.

She could hear the Phantom singing in the distance.

"My power over you grows stronger yet..." She followed along the path; following the voices... she paused for a moment listening to the song...

"In all your fantasies you always knew... that man and mystery..."

"Are both in you..."

"And in this Labyrinth where light is blind... the Phantom of the opera is there/here inside my/your mind" Gwen sighed longing to be the one singing with Erik. She heard Christine hit that one shrieking note and knew that they were on the other side of the lake.

After a few seconds, she was at the lake, pondering how she was going to get across it, when she saw a path around it... she had to hear him sing that haunting melody that she knew he would sing, since Andrew was obviously a physic, or she was dreaming one.

"I have brought you, to the seat of sweet music's throne..." He was almost ready to sing it; with that heavenly voice... she had to see him...

After what felt like an eternity Gwen arrived just in time...

"_Night-time sharpens, heightens each sensation . . . _

_Darkness stirs and wakes imagination . . . _

_Silently the senses abandon their defenses . . . _

_Slowly, gently night unfurls its splendor . . . _

_Grasp it, sense it -tremulous and tender . . . _

_Turn your face away from the garish light of day, turn your thoughts away from cold, unfeeling light -and listen to the music of the night . . . _

_Close your eyes and surrender to your darkest dreams!_" Gwen closed her eyes letting his sweet seductive voice fill her soul... "_Purge your thoughts of the life you knew before! _

_Close your eyes, let your spirit start to soar! _

_And you'll live as you've never lived before . . . _

_Softly, deftly, music shall surround you . . . _

_Feel it, hear it, closing in around you . . . _

_Open up your mind, let your fantasies unwind, in this darkness which you know you cannot fight -the darkness of the music of the night . . . _

_Let your mind start a journey through a strange new world! _

_Leave all thoughts of the world you knew before! _

_Let your soul take you where you long to be! _

_Only then can you belong to me . . . _

_Floating, falling, sweet intoxication! _

_Touch me, trust me savor each sensation! _

_Let the dream begin, let your darker side give in to the power of the music that I write - the power of the music of the night . . . _

_You alone can make my song take flight - help me make the music of the night. . . ._"

Gwen opened her eyes as the last note faded and found her self staring into eyes that were a deeper blue than she could ever have imagined. As she stared into these endless pools she saw sadness and pain, deeper than her own...

"Erik..." the name escaped her trembling lips as little more than a sigh.

"Why are you here?" He hissed...

"I...I wanted to know what you thought of my p-performance tonight, Angel..." Her voice was soft and shaking.

"I am not your Angel Melody Jayne! And never, I repeat never try to take my Christine's place again!" Gwen bit her lip in an attempt to keep from sobbing as tears trickled down her cheeks... She hadn't been prepared for such wrath, she knew he would be angry, but never had she imagined how frightening this angel's rage could be.

"I... I have displeased you then?" Her voice broke and she began sobbing uncontrollably..

"Yes you have, greatly..." He spoke disdainfully and it broke Gwen's heart to hear it.

"Oh Erik..." she sobbed. He paled and stared icily at the quivering mess before him.

"How do you know that name?"

"I just do ok." She said bitterly.

"Fine, whatever you say child. Now, would you please be so kind as to compose your self, so that I may get a decent look at you?" Gwen stood, trying to regain control of herself, wiping tears from her, before she met Erik's appraising gaze.

Erick looked at the girl that stood before him, matching his gaze shamelessly. Her green eyes were flashing with longing as she stared at him, something that caught him off guard, a girl longing for him? Clearly she did not know who she was looking at, the monster that he was... Her eyes were beautiful, such a deep, dark green... Her tear stained face was fair, milky white and her hair was a golden blond that glowed in the candle light like a halo...

Erik shook his head to clear the lewd thoughts that had entered while was gazing at the curves of Melody's gorgeous body. She had certainly grown since he had begun teaching her How old was she now eighteen? Nineteen maybe? She was two or three years older than Christine, orphaned at six about three years before the seven year old Christine had arrived and stolen Erik's heart. Her voice had been beautiful, but she had taken the place that should have been Christine's...

"So..." he said, his voice shaky after his disturbing thoughts. "I suppose I should take you back before they notice you are gone... god forbid you should get lost." He took her hand to lead her back and silly thing fainted in his arms!


	4. The Nightmare Begins

A/N Okay no new reviews L but here's a new chappie anyway! Cuz I can't sleep!

Chapter Three: _The Nightmare Begins_

When Gwen woke her vision was slightly blurry. Once it cleared she realized where she was and what had happened. She realized then what had woken her, Erik, yelling.

_Great,_ she thought irritably, _the supid girl's gone and taken off his mask. _She groaned inwardly realizing that Erik, by now, had probably forgotten her. She grinned, this might be good, she could catch him off guard...

When Erik returned from taking Christine back to those fools who ran his theater, he found himself suddenly caught in a woman's embrace.

"What the..." he exclaimed just before Melody Jayne pressed her lips against his. He threw her to the floor. Where did this... _girl_ get off attacking him like that? It was time this child was taught a lesson. "What do you think you're doing?!" Her devious grin caught him off guard, but her reply threw him worse...

"You, my beloved Angel, know exactly what I was doing."

"You stupid child! I told I'm not your angel! That title is reserved only for Christine!" He screamed at her. "Do you want to see exactly what kind of Angel I can be?" He hissed as he pulled her body to him, his arms holding her tight against him.

"Yes Erik. Show me what a dark angel you are. I am yours." She sighed pressing her lips to his neck. Erik gasped as she pressed her body close against him. She slid her arms around him as she moved her lips against his neck... Surely the girl was insane, did she not know that she was flirting with danger? Well he would have to show her then...

Gwen gasped as Erik pushed her against the wall, pinning her arms above her as he did so. He pressed his lips roughly against hers, bruising her mouth and exciting her at the same time. She sighed with pleasure as he slid his hands down her arms... and then he threw her to floor.

"Curse you woman!" he hissed. "How is it you do not fear me?" He sounded a little sacred himself.

"Fear you?" Gwen couldn't help but smile. "I love you."

"Love me?" He pulled the mask from his face and his breathing grew harsh and heavy..."Do you love this?" Gwen rose slowly to her feet and walked to Erik. She rose up on her toes taking his face in her hands and kissing him slowly.

"Yes I love even that,"

Erik smiled a little, his eyes grew slightly misty. There was no fear in her eyes... she did love him, but it was a love so deep, so dark, it bordered on the edge of obsession... and then he remembered... _Christine..._

"Christine..." The name escaped his lips as a sigh and Gwen let out a half choked sob.

"Christine? Christine? I profess my undying love and all you can say is Christine?" She sobbed. How could he? How could he do this to her? He was supposed to forget Christine and love her! Why did things not ever go as they were supposed to?

Erik looked down an the sobbing girl in front of him. How dare she try to take Christine's place?

"Leave me." He hissed darkly. She looked at him blankly. "Go now and leave me!" He screamed. Only then did her face register fear... her face paled and she ran from his lair sobbing.

Gwen ran and ran until she saw light. She ran to the chapel and fell to the floor. She lay on the floor sobbing and screaming at god until she fell asleep on the cold stone floor...

_Gwen ran through winding tunnels underneath the opera house. Her breathing was hard and her vision was blurred by tears. Her chest felt like it was being stabbed again and again by icicles each time she took a breath. She to go on... She had to find him before it was too late._

_She turned the final corner and what she saw caused her to scream._

_Erik... his wrists sliced by the cold, crimson blade in his hand, he was lying in a pool of his own blood. She ran to his body sobs racking her body. She knelt beside him the blood staining her gown._

_"Erik... Why? Erik, please..." She screamed._

_"Christine..." He whispered with his last, dying breath... and Gwen screamed._

Gwen woke with a start, her body racked with sobs as she remembered the horrible nightmare she'd just had...

A/N So there it is! Now review and I shall send you another Chapter! Also I'd like to suggest that you read Fallen Angels (E/OW) or Empress of Dreams (E/M) They're a lot better than this one.


	5. A Disaster Occurs

A/N Wow. Its been a looong time. Sorry about that guys. I graduated High School, got into a really, really, rough relationship, ended that realationship, got a job and started college. Now its back to my loyal readers, who I so unkindly neglected. Here, have some Phantom Cookies :) hands readers cookies

Chapter 5: A Disaster Occurs

Gwen sat in the chapel trying to stop the tears from flowing down her cheeks. She had confesed her love for Erik and his reply had been that wretched name, _Christine; _then there was that horrifying dream. All Erik cared about was that wretched Christine...

Gwen couldn't understand why she had been given this chance only to have her dreams crushed. Then that dream, that dream of finding her beloved angel just as she had found father five years ago. The memory was still fresh in her mind and that dark dream had opened wounds that had never quite healed. Gwen began to sob anew as the gruesome images haunted her. She would confront Erik after the show and tell him about the dream and her father.

Erik sat on his bed trying to keep the unshed tears from falling. He'd dreamed again of Christine, of her love, but as always she'd betrayed him, called him a monster and destroyed him by hating him. It was then Erik that remembered Melody Jayne. He shook his head. She, unlike Christine, seemed to truly love him. He wiped away the single tear that fell as he remeberd the fear in Christine's eyes whe she saw his face; Melody Jayne hadn't been afraid. Melody Jayne had been a little frightening, yet, her love touched a place in Erik's cold heart... but Christine, his perfect beautiful Angel...

Gwen watched as the nights events began... those fool mangers had given Carlotta the lead role. Gwen hated Carlotta, Piangi too. She didn't know why people thought they could sing, and they were so arrogant. She jumped when she heard that achingly familiar, beautiful voice filling the opera house.

"Did I not instruct that box five was to be kept empty?"

Gwen laughed the moment Carlotta croaked, and so on, until Bouquet's body fell. Gwen screamed, it was more horrible than she could ever have imagined. So much more gruesome in reall life. She screamed and then ran to roof, forgetting, in her shaken state of mind, what was to take place there.

She had only been seeking fresh air to calm her racing heart, and now she heard them coming.

"Why have you brought us here? We must return."

How could she have forgotten? _You fool! _she thought. She hid behind a statue and watched as Rauol and Christine proffesed their love for each other. It was then that she realized that Erik was there too, behind the next statue. She watched him pick up the rose Christine had let fall.

"I gave you my music, made your song take wing...and now how you've repayed me, denied me and betrayed me... He was bound to love you, when he heard you sing! Christine..." She heard him sob and heard his breath grow harsh as he was haunted by Raoul and Chiristine's melody. She saw him crushing the rose and made up her mind on what had to to be done.

"You will curse the day you did not do... all that the Phantom asked of you!" Erik looked down at the ground below and seriously considered jumping...

"Erik?" Melody Jayne's voice was soft and filled with geniune concern.

"What is it that you want from me now?" He asked without turning.

"I-I know how you must feel..."

"No you do not..."

"Yes I do! I know it feels to have your love rejected and thrown in your face! I know how it feels to see the one you love proclaim their love for another!"

"And just how is it you know this?" He turned to look at her, his beautiful lips curled into a sneer.

"I know because you did it to me." Her voice was soft and filled with a pain that he recognized, a pain that he knew was mirrored in his own eyes. He watched a tear fall down her pale cheek. He went over to her and very gently wiped the tear from her face.

"I am sorry to know that the same emptiness that holds my heart holds yours too, but I love Christine." He said, dropping his hand. This time more tears fell; she grabbed his hand.

"Erik please! Listen to me! Last night...last night I had dream, a nightmare really, that...that you..." Her voice broke and she stooped a moment to regain her composure, while Erik looked at her coldly. "I had a dream that I found... I found lying in your own blood, your wrists cut and the knife in your hand. When I..when I begged you not to go and asked why you had done it you only whispered her name and the you died! You died as I held you! You left me the same way my father did! You can't do that to me!" Erik felt a chill as he watched Melody fall to her knees in the snow, sobbing. He knelt beside her, feeling a softness towards her now that she had shared her doul with him, he knew the darkness that held her, the same as the one that held him.

"I promise, Melody Jayne, not to leave you in that way, so long as you promise not try to take Christine's place any more." She nodded, still sobbing. "Come," he said lifting Melody Jayne into his arms. "We must get inside where it is warm, or you shall catch your death of cold." So carried her inside and down into his lair, his home, his prison...

A/N Ok, so there you have it, a newly refurbished chappie :) Be happy, for soon I will hopefully be able to post more, and new stuff! I promise not to leave my work unfinished! (Trust me, the Angel of Writing has NOT been happy with me.) Send me love now! Night!


	6. Three Months of Delight?

A/N I have returned

A/N I have returned! And with a deep and heartfelt apology. I promised you that I would not leave a story unfinished, and here it is almost two years later and I have left this revised edition incomplete as well as Empress of Dreams. But I have returned with a new view of life, there are many reasons for extremely long hiatus, but I will not bore you with the trials of life, anyone who wants to know can message me I hope that you can all forgive me, and know that I will work extra hard to finish all my stories. I am just grateful my muse did not strangle me. And now with out further ado here is the overdue update.

Chapter Six: Three Months...Of Delight?

Gwen sat in the cabin watching intently as Erik composed. It was a beautiful thing to watch really... He was so intent, so beautiful... _so damn sexy... _She thought... She sighed happily as she reflected on the past two and a half months that she had passed with Erik. She remembered the intensity of those first kisses and the joy of the blissful nights she'd spent in his bed. All these things had been wonderful, and at first Erik had seemed happy and content to be with her; lately, he seemed to be distracted and Gwen had heard him at night weeping in his sleep and crying out for Christine...a thing which tore her heart and darkened her soul to hear. She knew that she would not be able to keep him from returning to the Opera house soon... not even if she told him the secret which she held so deep in her heart... She had tried to tell him, but she just could not find the words... How do you tell a man who loves another woman... a man with a soul that dark and with a heart so full pain and longing for another...

She'd held this secret for two weeks now and it was killing her to do so. The deep red gashes on her arms were proof of that; the fact that Erik hadn't noticed them yet was enough to prove he no longer cared for her... How would he notice anyway? He was so busy composing, and he no longer shared his bed with her... Gwen fought back the tears that threatened to spill. She got up and went to her room. She pulled from her drawer the razor she'd taken from Erik's bathroom the first night she'd heard him crying for Christine. She looked at the blade and imagined herself slitting her wrists, but she couldn't, not now that she...

She missed her family immensely and she longed to cry in her mother's arms... Some nights the loneliness was so strong she thought she would die from it. Had she really traveled in time or was she lying in a coma in a hospital with her mother sobbing at her side? Perhaps when she hit her on the stage she had died and this was her after life... purgatory, where she paid for her sins by fighting for a love she could not win... She placed the blade on an unmarked place on her shoulder and slid it down some, slicing the skin and watching the blood flow, its dark red a contrast to her pale skin. She watched trickle in sick fascination as the blood flowed, easing, for just a moment, the pain in her soul.

"What the hell are you doing?" Erik's voice caught her off guard, he sounded... scared.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" She replied bitterly.

"Why?" he asked, his voice betraying his pain.

"Why do you think? I've heard you crying for her! I thought you loved me! I thought... I was foolish, that's all."

"Oh... Melody... my precious beautiful Melody..." He sighed. "I tried to love you and for a time I did, but my heart cannot forget her, nor can it let go of the hope that I can win her love."

"Can't you see that this love will destroy you? Please Erik..." She begged and sobbed, but she could tell that she could not change his mind...

"Well it appears that your love is destroying you..." he whispered, and she could see his pain, feel it even; she put the razor down. She had to tell him before he left...

"Erik..." She began.

"Yes" so much sadness in that one word.

"I... I love you..." She couldn't do it._ Damn fool, _she cursed herself.

"Yes I know... Now I must prepare for the Masquerade." What endless longing in that sentence... She knew who he was thinking of..._Christine_.

_She was running, running as fast as she could through the tunnels beneath the opera house._

_"Erik! Erik! She cried. Her chest hurt so bad, it felt as though she was inhaling icicles. Pain...but she had to find him...she had to tell him before it was too late. "Please dear god, let me find him! Don't let it be to late!" She ran until she reached his lair. She was early this time... this time she saw him slice his wrists and fall. "No!" She screamed "Erik!" She ran to him and held him as his life's blood flowed from him. "Erik," she sobbed "Erik, don't leave me, please... I have to tell you..."_

_"Christine..." He whispered with his dying breath._

_"No!" She half screamed, half sobbed..._

Gwen woke, gasping in fear.

"Dear god, no..." she whispered. _I have to get to that masquerade..._

A/N Ok there you go. I'm not sure why I updated this first... no one's reviewed the last chapter in these almost two years, but I suppose I shouldn't complain since I haven't updated since then either. Once again words can express how sorry I am! All of my readers are very dear to me and I hope you can forgive me! More is coming soon. I promise on all that is Phantom-scared


	7. Masquerade

A/N Ok so I have an exam at 8 am and its 11:14 but it just feels so good to be back

A/N Ok so I have an exam at 8 am and its 11:14 but it just feels so good to be back! Plus, I feel so bad for being gone so long, the least I can do is give you guys another chapter.

Chapter Seven: The Masquerade

Gwen sat anxiously watching the people dancing and singing.

_Masquerade paper faces on parade, Masquerade, hide your face so the world will never find you..._

Never had se heard a more accurate description of her life.

Gwen sighed and watched Christine and Raoul as they danced and then kissed. It was almost time...

A moment later the dance was interrupted as Erik arrived.

"Why so silent good messieurs? Did you think that I had left you for good?" That voice, that beautiful, seductive voice... _I am your angel of music...come to the angel of music_. Gwen took a step forward, entranced by the musical sound of his voice... She could feel Erik's voice reverberate through her very soul.

"Have you missed me good messieurs? I have written you an opera...Here I bring the finished score...Don Juan Triumphant!"

Gwen tuned out as Erik continued to warn the Mangers, choosing instead to focus on the delicious way his lips moved. She watched numbly as Christine met him in the middle of the floor.

"Your chains are still mine you will sing for me!"

Gwen watched the ensuing melee and then left for the chapel.

"Erik! Where are you damn it! I need to talk to you!"

_What am I thinking? He won't come just because I'm calling!_ She thought bitterly.

"Erik, please!" She cried beginning to sob.

"Please..." It was barely audible.

"Erik." The name escaped her lips like a prayer, how fitting...

"What do you want Melody Jayne?"

"Please don't do this... It will only lead to disaster! Why can't you be happy with my love?"

"Because I love Christine," he sounded so resolute; it broke Gwen's heart.

"Erik, please I...I..."

"You what?"

"I'm...I'm going to have your baby." There she'd said it. It was out now.

"What!" His face paled. "No..." He whispered. "That...no... That's... no it must be someone else's." He didn't even sound like he believed that.

"How dare you! How... I've only ever been with you!" Gwen's face flushed with anger and humiliation, and Erik only turned his back and left her in that cold lonely chapel...

Erik sat rubbing his temples, trying to think. Why did Melody have to go and tell him that? Why now, when things were going so well? Curse the little viper. It was probably a lie to get him away from his Christine.

"No!" Erik jumped up and began pacing. What could he do? "Why me? Huh? Why?" He exclaimed slamming his fist into a wall. He leaned his against the wall, it felt cool against his hot forehead. "Why?" This time he spoke softer. Then he realized that behind his anger and frustration there was a little bit of happiness at the thought of being a father.

He smiled a little as thought of holding a baby girl that was his, or maybe it would be a boy. He thought of teaching the child all he knew and the magnificent things he could show him or her. Then a thought struck him; the child would probably fear him as everyone else did.

Then Erik Destler did something he hadn't done in a very long time, he fell to his knees and sobbed.

A/N Ah...it feels so good to be writing Phantom stuff again, it's so different from the book I'm writing. So that's it for today, I have to go to bed now, but I'll be back. The game plan is to finish this, then Endless Longing, o r maybe both at the same time so I can write something new and fresh. Then I'm going to start a totally new fic and work on re-doing Fallen Angels the way I intended it to be. For the record, it is now 11:36


	8. Fears

A/N Ah

A/N Ah... One new review Reviews make me happy, but I'm beyond the point of begging/threatening my readers to review. I write because I enjoy it, if you like it enough to review then that's wonderful, reviews are my morphine, but I don't have the right to demand reviews anymore, not after that hiatus. I'm hoping to finish the revising today so I can move on to newer projects.

Chapter Eight: Fears

Gwen walked slowly down below the opera house. She walked until she saw the lake. She remembered what Raoul had sad about wounding Erik in the fight they'd had in the graveyard. Ever since that night in the chapel Gwen hadn't been able to face Erik, but now she had to. She had to make sure he was ok. She used that narrow path she'd found her first night at the opera house and crossed the lake.

She found him in his bed, his shirt soaked with blood.

"Erik! Oh my god, are you okay?"

"Christine..." it was barely a whisper. Gwen fought back the tears.

"No Erik."

"Gwen?" Well, at least he recognized her.

"Yes"

"I- I'm sorry..." He sounded so weak.

"No... Erik its ok, its ok, just save your strength."

"I- I over reacted, I-"

"No," Gwen cut him off. "We'll talk when you're better" Erik nodded, and Gwen set to work cleaning his wound.

Two weeks later Erik was almost back to normal. His arm would always carry a scar, but the wound was almost healed.

"You said when I was better, we would talk." He said one night after Gwen had changed his bandages.

"Yes, I did."

"I... I wanted... I wanted to discuss the baby..." Gwen smiled; a warm feeling came over her. "That...that night in the chapel, I over reacted, I'm sorry...I-I was frightened..." _How unlike Erik to be frightened_. "I- It's just that I don't know what to do..."

"I don't either Erik, but I love you, and I'm glad I'm having this baby. It's the one bright spot in my otherwise miserable life."

"Am I to understand that part of that misery is my fault?"

"No, not yours really... more your love of Christine." It was then that Gwen remembered something. She smiled a little and began to sing...

"Say you'll share with me one love... one life time..." Erik raised his eyebrows questioningly. "Lead me, save me from my solitude... Say you'll want me with you, here beside you... Any where you let me go to...Erik, that's all I ask of you!" Gwen's voice soared as she sang that, she could tell that Erik was lost in the melody's beauty, and she saw his eyes widen in shock when she'd added his name.

Erik was astonished. Not just by the beauty of Melody's voice, but by the fact that she'd just sung, to him, exactly what he was planning to sing to Christine...How was it possible. He was so confused, he wasn't used to being confused and he didn't like it. "Leave me..." he whispered. "Please..." Melody looked at him sadly, but she left. He needed to be alone, to think. He'd always thought he'd loved Christine, but he was starting to feel something more for Melody. Melody saw beyond his face and loved him for the man he really was; she didn't make him feel like a monster like Christine did. Even more shocking was the fact that Melody was happy that she was going to have his baby..._but Christine... My Angel..._ Erik began to cry again, but this time at least they were silent tears... _You damn fool... You're letting her get to you._ With that last bitter thought Erik dried his tears and strengthened his resolve to go through with his plan...

A/N Voila! Now only what four more chapters to go? I can do that. Review?


	9. Disaster Avoided, Well, Almost

A/N Ok no more author's notes for now

A/N Ok no more author's notes for now! I have nothing left to say, since I'm working straight through the story! I love you guys!

Chapter Nine: Disaster Avoided, Well Almost

Gwen sat watching the finally rehearsal for _Don Juan_. She loved this opera, especially now that she was seeing the whole thing. The only part she didn't love was that Piangi had the lead role and Christine played the female role... _But Erik will take Piangi's place..._ then an idea struck her. _Dare I? No! If I take Christine's place again, he may very well kill me... I love him so, and I want him to be happy... Yet I know what fate awaits him..._ Gwen fought back the tears, but found she could not control them... _Damn hormones!_ So she left the rehearsal early, using her widely known pregnancy as an excuse.

"What do I do? Oh god..." Gwen was in the chapel, again, sobbing, again. She didn't know whether to tell Erik what was going to happen or to stay silent or maybe... maybe she should just leave. "Things would have been better if I'd never come here... I miss my Maman..." odd that an American girl addressed her mother in French... "Oh Papa, what do I do? What do I do..." and so Gwen cried herself to sleep in the chapel for the second time...

"_I am your angel come to the angel... your part is silent little toad...behold she is singing to bring down the chandelier...Masquerade paper faces on parade...I am your angel...Christine I love you...Say you'll share with me one love, one life time... Poor Fool he makes me laugh... Think of me Think of me fondly... I am your Angel, come to the angel... Flattering child you shall know me... Little Lotte let her mind wonder... Wandering child, so lost so helpless...In sleep he sang to me in dreams he came... You alone can make my song take flight! It's over now the music of the night...Christine...Christine..." She felt as though she was falling as she heard these words and a rush of images flooded her mind. Her mother crying... Erik breaking the mirrors... Christine ripping the mask from his face... Herself jumping from the stage... Her father's body as she'd found it that day...Erik body as she'd dreamed it... Erik holding her own lifeless body and crying for her and their unborn child..._

"_Christine, Christine..." She heard him sigh again... She screamed as the images rushed past her...falling, falling... She could hear her mother crying..._

"_My baby... my angel... my precious Gwenivyre... please come back to me...come back..."_

"_Christine...angel...Christine I love you..." Why did that haunt her? Was there no escape? No never... there was only death... death and falling... "Floating...falling... sweet intoxication..." She screamed..._

Gwen woke, gasping for breath... What an odd dream. What did it mean? Was there truly no escape? She had to get away, she had to leave the opera house... but where would she go?

Erik was restless; there would be no sleep for him tonight. Damn that girl Melody... every time he tried to think of Christine's face he saw her... Her hair like spun gold... Those deep green eyes... and the body which held a soul so profound...so... Not even this great composer could find the words to describe her. It was then he made a rash decision... He would ask Melody to marry him...but Christine... _Christine does not love you fool! She thinks you are a monster! Take what you can get, you love Melody too, and she's having your baby..._ Erik smiled a little; it felt unfamiliar to his face. He would find her and ask her to leave Paris with him...

Two hours later Erik was standing on the roof, tears flowing down his currently unmasked face. She was gone, she'd left him. He'd lost the greatest thing to happen him... _You are a fool! A hideous monstrous fool!_ Very well, if Melody no longer wanted him he would take Christine, by force, if it was necessary... Erik let out a cry of rage and turned to plot his revenge...

Gwen turned suddenly to face the opera house... What had she heard? _Erik... I am your angel, come to the angel of music... _She felt her soul being pulled to him and she looked at the vast unknown that awaited her and then back to the opera house..._ He needs me..._ and so she turned and headed back to the opera house, little knowing that disaster had almost been avoided, but was now back on track and all because of her...Top of Form

Bottom of Form


	10. A Disaster Beyond Your Imagination

Chapter 10: A Disaster Beyond Your Imagination

Chapter 10: A Disaster Beyond Your Imagination

Gwen sat watching the performance; did no one realize that that was _not _Piangi singing? Were they that blind? _Oh Yeah... I forgot... they are..._ Gwen smiled a little...

"Past the point of no return, the final threshold! The Bridge is crossed so stand and watch it burn... We've past the point of no return..." Gwen watched and felt a painful sadness wash over her, Erik was singing those words to _her_ now. Why? _He love's me doesn't he?_ Gwen hadn't seen Erik since she'd almost left; she wondered if he knew that she was here? Probably, after all he knew everything that went on in his theater. Gwen watched nervously, hoping that maybe, just maybe, Christine would not actually take the mask from Erik's face. She did and just as Andrew Lloyd Webber had written it, Erik took her. Gwen screamed.

"No!" She took off running, wondering if her dreams would come true, those horrible dreams of Erik's death. She ran and then jumped taking the same route that Erik had taken. She ran and ran down the stairs. She felt a stitch in her side and her lungs felt as though they were filled with ice, but still she ran. She ran for what felt like years.

"Pitiful Creature of darkness..." She ran harder. A few minutes passed, though they felt like hours, and then she tripped. She screamed as she fell. The pain over whelmed her, would the falling never end? Then she heard voices, like in her dream _"Pitiful creature...Past the point of no return...I am your angel... I am there inside... This is your choice... Think of me fondly... I am your angel... Poor fool... You will curse the day you did not do all that the Phantom asked of you... Christine I love you...Love me that's all I ask of you... Christine...Christine..."_ Would the falling...the pain ever stop? She felt something in her neck snap... The pain shot through her like hot needles and then suddenly it all stopped as her head hit the ground with a sickening crack and the pain was unbearable...

Erik heard the scream and fought every instinct that told him to turn... Christine had just kissed him, but it did not have the same effect as Melody's kiss... Erik felt the tears burning hot trails down his face... The sobs came after he heard the sickening crack and the horrendous screaming ended, he didn't have to look to know what had happened...

"Melody..." The name was like a prayer to him... Christine looked at him with knowing eyes "Take her forget me, forget all of this..." he sobbed. "Leave me alone forget all you've seen, go now don't let them find you! Take the boat; swear to me never to tell... the secret you know of the Angel in hell!" His secret, Melody... "Go now! Go now and leave me!" He turned his back to them and went to Melody's body... Her breathing was harsh and shallow. He could see that she had broken her neck and split the back of her head open when she finally reach the bottom of the winding staircase... Her beautiful golden hair was matted and soaked in her own blood. She was so beautiful... And their child... their child would never see the world... Erik held Melody close and began to sob...

"Melody... My beautiful Melody..."

Gwen heard his voice as the darkness closed in around her. It hurt so much to breathe... she must have broken a few ribs... Then there was the pain in her head... hell she just plain hurt... She could feel her life slipping away from her as Erik held her...

"Erik..." Her voice was barely a whisper...

"Yes my love... my beautiful Melody..." His voice was choked by sobs and it broke her heart to hear it...

"I-I'm so..." She cried out in pain... it hurt so much..."I'm sorry my love... I- I love you..." and the darkness took her completely...

Erik felt Melody shudder and the she was still, completely lifeless... He let out a long mournful cry and pulled her body closer to him...

"You alone can make my song take flight... It's over now the Music of the Night!" He carried her body and began kicking out his mirrors in his rage, trying to find the one that led out... when he found it he carried her body with him so that he could bury her and say his final goodbyes and there would be no one to comfort him, to share his pain, never again... He lost the only person to ever care for him...

A/N Ok I lied; a note: I'd forgotten how sad that was... how hard it was to write...


	11. Epilogue

Epilogue

Epilogue

Katlyn Chanay sat in the hospital room watching her daughter. Gwen had been in a coma for weeks now and Katlyn was getting worried... Gwen looked so frail with all those IVs. Katlyn felt a tear slide down her cheek.

Then, all of a sudden, Gwen stirred and her eyelids fluttered...

Gwen felt groggy, her head felt heavy and foggy. There was a bright light... She opened her eyes and saw her mother sitting in a chair crying.

"Maman..."

"Gwen, my precious angel! My baby..." Her mother sobbed.

"Maman, what happened?" Then it came back to her in a rush, the opera stage, falling..._Erik_. Gwen began to sob, it wasn't real... none of it had happened... or had it?

Erik stood over Melody's grave, the snow blowing around him. He let the tears fall silently as he placed the rose on her headstone.

"I wish you were still here my angel... the loneliness is unbearable"

Fin

A/N There you have it. The story is no longer unfinished. I'm going to leave the other one up a while longer; at least until this one is equal in its stats. Also I'm looking for a Beta, for more on that read my profile.


End file.
